Homunculus School
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: I was excited for my 8th grade year. Little did I know, it wasn't what I expected. Rated T for some violence, swearing and some suggestive themes. And also because I'm paranoid. Read and reveiw please.
1. Chapter 1: New year and new kid

_**1**_

I awoke groggily after being pulled from my best dream yet by my alarm clock. Sighing, I got out of bed and began to get ready for the first day back to school. "Gotta suck up another year with Sister MDA." I said grimly as I headed out the door. As I walked down the sidewalk, I saw a red van pull up beside me. A window rolled down and I saw my best friend, Gabe, waving at me.

"Hey Carol!" He said.

"Hi Gabe." I said, waving back.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I heard we're getting new teachers and a new principle." I felt my heart leap for joy.

"Seriously?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Awesome! I'll see you there!" The window rolled down and the van drove away as I continued down the sidewalk. As I walked into the parking lot, making sure to keep close to the fence so I didn't get hit by any incoming car, I saw a tall lady with an odd looking man standing beside her. I saw Gabe walk up to them and the lady shook his hand and the stout man told him something that made him cringe as he walked inside the gate. I walked up to them and the lady gave me a smile.

"Why hello there. What's your name?" She asked.

"Carol Smith, ma'am." I replied.

"Glad to meet you." She said. "I'm Lust and this is my assistant Gluttony." She gestured to the man who smiled dumbly at me and waved as I waved back.

"Stay out of trouble." He laughed. A look of confusion took over my face as I walked inside the gate. I took care to avoid the basketball court because a muscular man seemed to be repainting it diligently as I headed to the 8th grade room. I walked inside and saw everyone from last year talking about what they did over the summer, a man sitting at the desk, and Gabe talking to a boy who looked just a bit younger than us. The man pointed to the desk next to the boy, which I assumed was my seat. I walked over and plopped my backpack by the front left desk leg and saw Gabe wave at me.

"Hey, Carol." He said.

"Sup, Gabe." I replied. "Who's this guy?"

"Selim Bradly." The boy said. "What's your name?"

"Carol Smith." I said.

"Carl Weezer." Gabe said, failing to hide it as a cough.

"Shut up!" I said, laughing and hit him on the arm where he winced in slight pain.

"Alright!" The man said, walking up to the front. "Everybody calm down. Let's get things started." The rest of us who weren't sitting sat down as the rest of us turned our attention to the man. "OK kids, listen up! Name's Greed. Anyone of you steps out of line, you have three chances to straighten out. Now, who can list the most valuable things in this school?" Everyone looked around for a minute. "Anyone?" Greed asked.  
>"The lights?" Noah suggested.<p>

"Something with _real_ value, idiot." Greed sighed, slightly annoyed. We all laughed that this Greed person called Noah an idiot.

"Honestly," Gabe piped up, "There's not many valuables here."

"He's right ya know." Moses said. "We're not a very rich school."

"I see." Greed looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well then, I guess you can all just wait until I find something for you to do!" _Fine by me._ I thought although everyone else groaned with annoyance. We ended up doing nothing for the rest of the period and then headed to P.E. As I was in a stall in the girls' room changing, I heard the girls outside talking.

"That Greed guy is really weird." Jazmine said.

"Yeah," Brea agreed. "He looks Asian but he talks like a normal American."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked as I walked out, fully dressed in my P.E. clothes and now lightly smoothing my long blonde hair back into place, not that I minded it being scraggly anyways. "I have this friend who Chinese but she talks English like she's been doing it her whole life. There's nothing weird about that."

"I know." Dystany said. "It's just that I've got this weird feeling about him." I heard Jazmine, Brea, Desiree, and Lexi tease her about 'liking' Greed as I walked outside happily humming some Yume Nikki OST from the FC world. As I went to put my regular clothes in my backpack, I saw Selim and Gabe outside the window, waiting for me. I smiled and mouthed 'I'll be out in a minute.'

"Hey, Carol." Gabe said as he and Selim ambushed me as I opened the door. "You'll never guess what! Selim's dad is the P.E. teacher!"

"Just like Peter Luke!" I said happily.

"His dad was the old P.E. teacher?" Selim asked me.

"His mom," I corrected.

"Oh, alright." Selim said smiling. Something about that smile chilled me; something wasn't right about this boy. I had the feeling of dread forcefully taken away from me as a voice from down the hall spoke up.

"Hurry it up down there." A male voice said, who I assumed was Selim's dad. "I'd like to start P.E. today and not tomorrow."

"I'll go get the girls." I said and started down the hall. I paused and turned around as the girls ran down the hall. "Nevermind." A dark haired person opened the door next to ours.

"No running in the damn halls brats!" He yelled.

"Jeez." I said as Selim, Gabe and I walked outside. "what's his problem?"

"I don't know." Gabe said, shrugging. We got outside and saw a man wearing an eye patch over his left eye.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "He's a pirate!"

"That's my dad." Selim said with what I'm certain was pride.

"Lucky!" I said. "I wish my dad was a pirate." Selim laughed, but I felt it was more at me and not at my joke. We walked over to find the man talking to us in as we gathered in a large group.

"Alright everyone." He said. "You will address me as Mr. Bradly. I will be your new Physical Ed teacher for this year. Is that clear?"

"Yes." We all said in unison. He then told us to run three laps around the basketball court for a warm-up. As we came back, I nearly fell down from exhaustion, I wasn't really used to that much running.

"Great work everyone." Mr. Bradly said walking up to us. "Five minute break. Selim, may I talk to you?" Gabe and I walked over to the bench as I put my hands behind my head. I watched the leaves rustle in the wind on a nearby tree until Gabe tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Carol." He said. "What's up with Selim and Mr. Bradly?" I looked in the direction of Selim and Mr. Bradly and saw what looked like Selim threatening his dad.

"The hell?" I said leaning over. "What the fuck is that shit?"

"Should we go see if everything's okay?" Gabe asked. Selim caught sight of us and glared at me. Mr. Bradly began to turn around as I quickly went back into my original pose, whistling nervously. Mr. Bradly turned back to Selim and they continued to talk some more as I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Mr. Bradly then looked at what looked like a stop watch and turned towards the rest of us.

"All right!" He called. "Looks like that's it for today! Next class!" I got up and walked towards the hall with Gabe as Selim ran over to us.

"Hey Selim." Gabe began. "What was up with you and your dad?"

"Oh." Selim hesitated. "Nothing. Just some family issues." I swear that was a lie.

"Oh." Gabe said. "Okay then. Hey Carol-" I ignored what he had to say as I saw something like a shadow dart out of the corner of my eye. I spun to where it had gone and saw nothing.

"Is everything alright, Carol?" Selim asked with malice in his tone that made me shiver.

"Uh… Yeah." I stammered as I gathered my regular school uniform and walked to the girls room to change back.

* * *

><p>Once I was back outside again, we headed to history. As we entered the room, I saw the person who had yelled at the girls for running in the hall earlier sitting at the overhead like Mr. G did last year.<p>

"Alright pipsqueaks." He said. "Everyone get in and choose a seat. I don't have time to give you all your seats." I had a little fight with Noah over who got the seat the farthest away from the person which I won by default since Gabe had to break us up since the person didn't really do much except just watch us with an entertained look on his face.

"OK." The person said. "You will all address me as Mr. Awesome Envy! Understood?" We all nodded except for Selim who looked like this Envy guy was playing a really bad joke. "Alright! You're first assignment will be on the Ishval Civil War." We all looked around in confusion as we had no idea what Ishval even was. "What's the matter with you all?"

"Uh…" Noah paused. "We just don't know what Ishval is." Envy grabbed Noah by his shirt collar and growled.

"You don't know what Ishval is?" Envy hissed at Noah. We all cringed. I know I wouldn't want to be Noah right now.

"We've never heard of it!" Noah protested. Envy growled and threw Noah at a wall.

"Holy shit!" Julian yelled. Envy turned towards us and we all cringed back in our seats except Selim; I was happy I was way in the back.

"And that's what will happen to you if you don't follow the rules! Any questions?" Envy said with a lighter tone. Dystany handed me a folded up pink sticky note underneath our desks.

_Multi personality disorder much? _I scribbled back: _**LOL maybe**_. Dystany read it then flashed me a smile that was silver because of her braces that she'd got over the summer. I smiled back as Gabe passed me a blue folded sticky note.

_Look in the corner._ Slightly scared, I slowly turned my head to the corner of the room. There I saw a flash of a long shadow with one red eye before it quickly disappeared underneath Selim. He glared at me and I quickly turned my head in the other direction.

* * *

><p>After school was over I quickly scurried off to the gate where Lust and Gluttony were talking to Gabe and Selim. "Hi Carol!" Gabe said when he caught sight of me.<p>

"Hi." I said. "Sorry, can't stay. Have to get home or else mom's going to get all paranoid." Of course that was a lie, I just didn't really want to be around Selim right now or anybody else.

"Alright." Lust said, hopefully falling for the bluff. "See you tomorrow Carol."

"Bye!" I called as I began to run home.

_**Writer's Comments**_

_**So how did you all like it? Hope it was alright.**_


	2. Chapter 2: New face and swingsets

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. You guys brightened my day. :)**_

_**2**_

I awoke the next morning in high spirits as I raced down the stairs and out the door after I had gotten ready. I ran all the way to school, which was something I rarely did since I hate running. Even when I got to the gate to see Lust and Gluttony greeting Brea and Lexi I still felt extreme amounts of energy, but had to contain it all day. Lust caught sight of me and summoned me over. I quickly ran over but didn't stop myself in time and rammed into Lexi. We both fell over in what looked like a beginning dog pile in front of Gluttony.

"Dog pile!" I heard Moses shout and jumped onto me, accidentally ramming his elbow into my side.

"Moses!" I yelled. "Off me!"

"Never!" He yelled. "I will not be silenced!"

"Yes you will," Lexi said. "Now get off of Carol so she can get off me. You guys are heavy!"

"Are you calling me fat?" I half shouted, half asked her.

"Possibly." When Lexi said that, it meant that she meant what she had previously said. Before I could react, hands lifted up Moses and I from off of Lexi. As soon as Lexi had gotten up, the person dropped us and we landed on out backsides on the paved road of the parking lot.

"You three had better get to class." I heard that Envy person say. "I wouldn't want to make Greed mad." Getting at what he said, I outwardly swore and raced off for class with Lexi and Moses following behind and leaving Envy laughing at us as we ran. Thankfully, we arrived just as the bell rang. Sighing with relief, I sat down at my desk and placed by backpack where I had placed it the day before. I guess Greed hadn't shown up yet because the whole classroom was in chaos. I looked to my right and noticed that Selim wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Selim?" I asked Gabe.

"Hell if I know." Gabe replied and returned talking to Christian about the Hunger Games. I inwardly scowled and began drawing a very detailed picture of Monoko from Yume Nikki and the pigtail Kaibutsu from .flow.

"What are you drawing?" I heard Selim ask behind me, startling me as I turned around with a yelp.

"Dude." I said. "Don't do that, you scared me half to death."

"You know what I just thought of." Gabe randomly said. "What happens if somebody gets scared half to death, twice?"

"Then they die." I said. "Don't you know your maths?"

"Well excuse me, Miss Smartypants." Gabe retorted mockingly.

"You're excused." I said. "And I know I'm smart Captain Obvious. Thank you."

"My work here is done!" Gabe said then pretended to fly away. I smacked my forehead and laughed.

"I'm friends with a loser." I said jokingly.

"Me too." Gabe said and smiled as Greed came in the room.

"All right everyone." Greed said, but in a different voice. "Greed can't be here today. So I'm filling in for him." Confused looks took over our faces as Greed's sub smiled. "I'm his twin brother, Ling." He explained. A chorus of dragged on 'oh's' burst out among us except for Selim, who looked like Ling was playing a joke on us or something along those lines. Unlike Greed, Ling actually taught us stuff, well, we more or less reviewed what we did last year, which was pretty much all angles and geometric figures. As we left, we were surprised but glad to find out we didn't have any homework. "Don't want to spoil your first week in 8th grade." Ling had said. I didn't mind; no homework was better than ten pages. The girls and I headed to change for P.E. and we discussed the new teachers.

"So," Desiree spoke up. "Which one of the new teachers do you like best?"

"Probably Ling." Lexi said.

"Yeah," I said. "Me too. After all, he did give us no homework. He's fine by me."

"Yeah Carol." Brea said. "Fiiine." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"AW!" I exclaimed. "Brea, that shit's nasty!" Brea and the other girls laughed.

"I'm just kidding with you." Brea said smiling.

"Yeah," I said as we entered the girls' room. "You better be."

"It's weird though." Jazmine said. "Don't you guys notice how they're named after the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Yeah," Dystany agreed. "But I'm not complaining. They seem OK to me. Except that Envy guy."

"Why?" Lexi asked. "Because he tried to kill your boyfriend?"

"For the last time Lexi!" Dystany exclaimed. "Noah and I broke up last month!"

"I know." Lexi said with a smug expression on her face.

"Then why do you choose to ignore it?" Dystnay asked her as I went into a stall to change.

"Because I love torturing you." Lexi replied. There was a moment of silence until Dystany spoke up again.

"You bitch." We all laughed as I finished changing and went to P.E. When we got out there, I saw the muscled man from before talking to Mr. Bradley. When the man noticed us, he waved as we all slightly took a step back except for Selim who just smiled and waved back.

"Dude," I heard Noah whisper to Gilmar. "What the fuck is wrong with Selim?"

"I don't know." Gilmar replied nervously. The man walked over to us.

"Hello..." He said in a slow tone. "Please do not... be frightened... by me... I am here... to take care... of the school..." We looked at each other until Mr. Bradley spoke up.

"Alright everyone, because Sloth here is still re-painting the basketball courts, we'll have some recess instead." He said, which we all cheered at save for Selim and ran off for the playground. I was one of the six lucky kids who got on the swings while the rest of my class was on the slide set playing tag or something. We loved the playground; we weren't allowed to be on it at all last year and we loved being like little kids again.

"Do you guys think I can make it through?" Gabe said to us swingers as he stood next to me about to try and go through the middle without being hit.

"Do it!" Dystany called. Gabe smiled and walked behind us.

"You're supposed to go through the middle!" Brea yelled at him.

"Cheater!" Desiree called.

"Do it right, Gabe!" I shouted.

"I'll do it." Noah said. With that he ran underneath me as I swung back downward and nearly kicked him in the face. He kept going until the swinger at the other side, Victoria, swung upward and kicked him in the side of his leg, knocking him over. We all laughed as Selim came over to us.

"Why's Noah on the ground?" He asked.

"He tried to go through the middle of the swing set while we were on and Victoria kicked him in the leg." Dystany explained. With that Selim laugh, but it sounded like he thought he could do it better.

"I can do that easily." He said.

"Then try it, brave one!" Brea said. Selim smiled as he walked through without even flinching. When he got to my end unharmed we all cheered for him.

"Awesome!" Dystany called.

"Epic win!" I said. Selim smiled with triumph. As Mr. Bradley called us in, we all crowded around Selim as he was the first one to make it through while the girls and I were on the swings; we made sure that whoever went through got kicked in the face or the legs. Selim's smile was soaked with pride in himself.

* * *

><p>After we had finished changing back into our regular clothes we headed to history, which we didn't really want to go right now, especially Noah, which was understandable since he did pretty much get his ass whooped by that Envy person. As we entered the room, we found it void of Envy and found Lust sitting by the overhead instead.<p>

"Hello everyone." She said in a friendly voice. "Envy had to leave early, so Gluttony and I are taking over for today." We all looked at each other, a few shrugged, and we took our seats. Lust then began explaining the start of the Ishval Civil War that Envy had mentioned yesterday and the events that took place afterwards. I was diligently taking notes in case we had to write an essay on this. In the midst of my note-taking, a blue sticky note was tossed into my lap.

_That shadow's back again._ It read.

_**Seriously? **_I scribbled and threw it back to Gabe.

_Yeah. It's creepy._ He scribbled back. I saw something black out of the corner of my eye again and quickly turned my head towards Selim where the shadow disappeared underneath him.

"Something wrong?" Selim asked me with malice in his tone.

"No." I half whispered half screamed quickly and turned my head.

* * *

><p>After school, Lust and Gluttony weren't at the gate, neither was Selim. <em>Lucky me. <em>I thought as I walked home.

_**Writer's Comments**_

_**Hope you liked it. I'll try and update every Thursday hopefully. Thanks for reading. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: A shot and thanks

_**So sorry for not updating sooner. I do not own FMA for 'This Isn't Hogwarts'.**_

_**3**_

Since we'd have a full day of school today, Wednesday, I was curious for what could happen. Hopefully nothing bad and me not flipping out over something idiotic like I did last year; people run my patience way too quickly. As I approached the gate, I noticed Lust and Gluttony weren't there like they always were. In their place was a man wearing white robes. He smiled at me as I walked past him and entered the school yard. When I entered my classroom, it was in complete chaos with no Greed or Ling in sight.

"Hey Gabe." I began but stopped halfway when I found him talking merrily to Selim and not even noticing my presence. "Well jeez, Mr. Rude." I sighed and sat down at my seat. I began to draw a really epic picture of Black Rock Shooter as Greed came in the room.

"All right," he called. "Everyone settle down, let's get things started." Everyone sat back down as I put away the incomplete picture. Greed was more into the teaching than he was on the first day. We continued from where Ling left off, which Gabe helpfully told him where that was, for the rest of the period; I was bored out of my mind, and soon found myself quietly singing to myself my favorite song, This Isn't Hogwarts.

_This isn't Hogwarts_

_This is a concrete box!_

_And the pictures on the wall_

_Are never gonna talk!_

_And teachers don't care._

_And the kids don't trey_

_And the most magical thing we have florescent lights_

_And they don't put you into Hufflepuff if you're not cool_

_Instead they sort you in the parking lot after school._

_I think if I looked into the mirror of Erised_

_I'd be wearing wizard robes_

_With gold and red_

_I'm not saying I'm not proud to be a nerd_

_But this school, ain't no place for a wizard._

It was about halfway through that I realized that at least half of the class was looking at me, including Selim and Greed. I just ignored them and continued on until the bell rang for the next class.

As we were outside and I was attacked by a horde of my classmates asking for autographs; Noah even said he wanted me to autograph his forehead. Selim was thankfully my savior by dragging me off by my arm to our next class before P.E. Since we didn't have a half day today, we had one class before P.E.

"Thanks for the save, Selim." I told him gratefully.

"Don't mention it." He said as if his pride was hurt. Did he not like me? If so, he could just tell me. I didn't mind. Well, maybe a little...

It turns out we had science with Lust and Gluttony, which turned out to be a disaster because Gluttony kept eating all the chemicals. I guess he lives up to his name. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't affected by whatever was in the bottles, causing all the guys except for Selim and Gabe to admire his awesomeness. Selim looked like he was explaining how Gluttony could do that because Gabe's face looked like amazement and disbelief. Catching sight of me, Selim glared at me and I quickly turned away, appearing to be focused on the tree outside. Selim seemed to be doing a lot of glaring, mostly directed at me.

As the girls and I walked to the girl's room to change for P.E., I noticed Gabe and Selim already to go and walking past us, Gabe without giving me so much as a smile. My slight bit of jealousy must have shown.

"You getting jealous there, Carol?" Victoria teased.

"What's it to you?" I half spat at her.

"Woof." Jazmine said.

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's just that Gabe's been ignoring me today."

"Didn't he say anything after math?" Lexi asked.

"No." I told her. "And the worst part is, he's hanging around Selim and I'm getting this weird feeling about him." Brea snickered. "Not like that!"

"I see what you mean," Desiree agreed. "Selim is starting to get a bit creepy."

"And I keep noticing he's always looking at you." Dystany told me. "I don't know what he's thinking, but he's either glaring or squinting, so it probably can't be good."

"My advice is to keep an eye out and a gun close." Brea said.

"I don't own a gun." I told her.

"Then a stick!" P.E. was pretty much just running around the court with five minute breaks. Recess came before lunch and I was laying the cool shade of my favorite tree tearing up a dead leaf that had fallen beside me. I had become so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice when Selim and Gabe had come up to me.

" Hey." Gabe said, poking me with a stick to pull me back into reality.

"What?" I asked in a droned out voice.

"It's time to go in for lunch." Gabe explained.

"Already?" I asked. "Damn, that was fast." I grabbed my lunchbox along with a few others who had brought their lunch today and headed off to the cafeteria, where Envy was yelling at a few kids, for what reason, I don't know and probably will never find out, which is okay by me.

I sat, secluded from everyone else, at a table near the exit.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" I heard Gluttony ask me.

"Not sure." I replied, shrugging. "I guess I just want too."

"Oh," Gluttony said. "Well that's okay!" He walked off towards Lust, leaving me alone for the rest of the lunch period.

As my class and I walked to history, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. I looked around and thought I saw a figure outside the fence.

"Hey," I piped up. "Do you guys see a sinister guy over there?" I pointed to where the person stood.

"Whoa, yeah." Brea said.

"Yeah that is sinister." Tavien said. Without warning, the figure fired a gun at me. I let out a yelp as the hallway went into chaos as a long black shadow with one red eye leapt out in front of me. I dashed out of the way as Greed, Envy and Mr. Bradley went to investigate. They didn't come back for a while.

"They died!" Lexi shouted as we stood in our classroom that we were supposed to be in for history.

"What I'm wondering is what the crap was that thing that jumped in front of Carol?" Julian piped up.

"Yeah." Moses agreed. I took a quick glance at Selim and he seemed to be uneasy. Did he know something we didn't? Jhovany seemed to notice Selim's uneasiness.

"What's up, Selim?" Jhovany asked. "Do you know something we don't?" Selim didn't answer right away and more and more of us starting hounding him until I decided to pay him back for this morning.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Just drop it already, jeez! If he doesn't want to answer, the he doesn't have to!"

"Woof." Jazmine said as the bell for the end of the day rang. As I headed out of the gate, I felt someone grab my arm. I spun around and saw Selim smiling at me.

"Thanks for the save, Carol." He said, repeating what I had said that morning.

"Don't mention it." I said, smiling, as I repeated what he said that same moring.


	4. Chapter 4: THe Stopwatch

_**4**_

As I walked to school that morning, I surprisingly saw Selim at the crosswalk. He caught sight of me and waved.

"Hey Selim." I said, walking over to him. "What are you doing here? You've normally been at school before me."

"I wanted to walk with you the rest of the way." He said.

"Huh?" I asked. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded. I shrugged.

"OK, I guess." I said smiling. As we crossed the street, I kept looking left, right, and behind us for any incoming cars, like I always did.

"Something wrong?" Selim asked me.

"No." I said. "Just checking for cars. Don't want to get hit. That would suck." Selim and I laughed as we walked towards the gate and saw the white robed man again.

"Hey you two." He called, smiling.

"Hello, Father." Selim said. His eyes then widened as if he had just let a secret slip.

"You okay, Selim?" I asked. He didn't reply. "I'll take that as a 'no' then." I smiled. Selim shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about, Carol." He told me, nervously.

"Are you lying?" I asked him a bit worriedly.

"I think you two had better get to class." The man that Selim addressed as Father said quickly. We quickly complied and walked to our classroom. As we walked in, Brea smiled.

"Well look who finally decided to stop making out and join the rest of us!" She said playfully.

"Really, Brea?" I asked her as Selim and I sat down at our respective desks.

"Yes really!" Brea laughed.

"Oh my God." I sighed. Math was uneventful other than the fact that Noah was being especially retarded.

As I headed to the girls room to change, Brea and Lexi came up to me. "So, Carol." Lexi began.

"What do you plan on doing about Selim?" Brea continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid!" Brea half yelled.

"Yeah!" Lexi agreed. "You know he likes you!"

"Who likes who?" Gabe asked as he and Selim walked up to us.

"Nobody!" I said hastily.

"Selim likes Carol." Lexi said through fake coughs. I felt my face grow red and dashed off to the girls room without Brea or Lexi.

"Hey, wait!" I heard Selim call as he ran after me. I quickly ducked into the girls room and heard Brea and Lexi laughing as they walked in.

"You should have seen your face!" Brea said.

"Not cool, you guys." I said as I walked into a stall to change.

"Seriously though," Lexi said as I walked out. "Selim really does like you."

"Oh really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Brea said. "Didn't you hear him coming after you like a white knight going after his princess that got taken from him by a dragon."

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically as the sisters and I headed out into the hall again. "Real funny, Brea."

"Oh," Lexi said. "She's serious." At that moment, we saw Selim and Gabe looking at us.

"And there's Superman and his sidekick Robin!" Brea said.

"Robin is Batman's sidekick, Brea." I said.

"The Nile's not just a river in Colorado." She retorted.

"Egypt." Gabe corrected.

"Details, details." Brea said brushing him off. As the five of us walked to P.E., Selim and I stayed in back.

"So," I began, trying to make conversation. "Is what Brea said true?" Selim looked away for a moment.

"Yes." He said softly, looking at our passing reflection in a window. He muttered something after that but I couldn't hear it clearly.

"Sorry," I said. "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing." He stuttered.

"Tell me!" I said playfully, as we got outside. "I want to know!"

"It's better you don't!" Selim snapped at me.

"Well jeez." I said.

"Sorry." Selim apologized, bowing his head. "It's just... you don't need to know."

"You could have just told me!" I said playfully. "I would've gotten to hint. You don't give me enough credit, dude!" Selim smiled.

"You ready for P.E.?" He asked. "My dad's got a lot of running planned for today."

"I'll run until my heart explodes if I have too." I paused then added. "But I really hope I don't have too." We both laughed and headed out to the field.

* * *

><p>During recess, I sat under the same tree as before when Selim walked up to me. "Hey, Selim." I said.<p>

"Hey..." He said.

"What's up?" I asked. "You seem kind of down."

"I-I'm just sorry I yelled at you earlier." He explained.

"That's fine." I said. "I don't mind. I get yelled at all the time at home. I'm used to it." Selim's head darted up.

"What do you mean you get yelled at every day?" He asked me worriedly.

"Just my dad is all." I said simply. "I don't really want to talk about it, but it's not big deal." Selim smiled.

"I understand." He said. His face gave a look that looked like he remembered something and pulled out what looked like a silver stopwatch from his pocket. "I found this a while back." He said, showing me the watch with what looked like a griffin on it. "I want you to have it."

"Oh, really?" I asked as the whistle blew for us to go to lunch.

"Yes." He said, handing the watch to me. As soon as the watch was in my hands, Selim ran off to talk to Gabe, leaving me alone with my lunchbox, looking at the stopwatch.

* * *

><p>During history, we had a test on the Ishval war, but since the answers were pretty much in the questions, I don't know whether that was on purpose or not, I was finished in about five minutes. I looked at the watch from underneath my desk. It was silver and round, barely bigger than the palm of my hand. I clicked the knob on the top and it opened up to reveal a red mark that looked like a small dragon in a circle with a star-like design in the middle of it. Etched underneath it, were words, possibly in a language I'd never seen before.\<p>

_Ich liebe Sie._

Looking at the letters, I figured I'll looked it up online later tonight after I was done with my homework. As I walked out the gate, Selim came up to me.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"If you mean the words, yeah, but I need to look them up online because I don't know what they're saying." I replied. Selim smiled. "You know, don't you?"

"Yes," He said. "but I'd rather you figure it out." I smiled as I headed home.

_**Writer's Comments**_

** This was probably the most eventful chapter yet. !0 points to whoever knows what the words mean! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Revelation

_**10 points to all of you! :D**_

_**5**_

I woke up early the next morning to find out what the etched words meant, since I had neglected to look them up last night. As a translation page popped up on my computer, I felt my face go a deep shade of red.

_I love you_

I shook my head. "It's just one stupid Google translate page." I told myself as I clicked on a Yahoo answers page. Same thing. "Frick, I don't have time for this." I said as I turned off my computer and grabbed my backpack. "If I keep that up, I'll be looking it up all day."

Thankfully, I didn't see Selim at the crosswalk, however, as soon as I walked into the classroom, I was swarmed by all the girls.

"Where is it?" Brea asked.

"Does it really say 'I love you'?" Victoria asked.

"Did Selim really give it to you?" Desiree asked.

"Stop swarming me!" I yelled as I caught sight of Gabe. "Gabe help me!" Gabe just laughed. "Damnit Gabe! Fuck you!"

"And there's your lovely lady herself." I heard Noah say to Selim. "Go get her, tiger!" The room went quiet as the girls around me parted to let Selim through. We stared at each other for a while until I noticed that Selim was staring directly at my eyes. I stared back into his and saw something I felt shouldn't be there. I flinched as every instinct in my body told me to run, to get as far away from Selim as possible.

"Something wrong, Carol?" Selim asked, but I heard a different voice. A distorted, metallic voice. Why didn't the others hear it? It was as clear as day. Selim took a step towards me and reached out his hand to touch mine.

"Don't you dare touch me, you fucking devil spawn!" I screamed pulling my hand away and running out the door. I raced down the hall and looked back, only to find that Selim was following me. I picked up a rock and hurled it at him. "Leave me alone!" I yelled as I retreated to the safety of the tree I always used to visit by the side of the school. I sat down in the cool shade and buried my face in my knees and began to cry. I honestly can't believe that _thing_ supposedly loved me. In the midst of my crying, I heard the voice again.

"Carol?" It said. "Are you okay?"

"Do you _think_ I'm okay?" I spat at him. He frowned and sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, but since I was so upset, I didn't even bother to try and shake him off.

"What's wrong, Carol?" He asked me softly.

"Just go away." I said, crying even harder. I really did not want to see this _thing_ right now. I didn't even want to think about it.

"I know that you know about me." He told me, wrapping his arms around my neck and lightly stroking my hair. "It'll be okay, as long you don't tell anyone." I felt something cold yet at the same time warm wrap around me and press me closer to Selim.

"I won't, Selim." I promised quietly. Selim smiled.

"Call me by a my real name, angel." He said as my face turned a bright red. He had never called me 'angel' before. "Pride."

"Pride..." I whispered softly. "I-I'm sorry, I yelled at you. I guess I was just scared."

"It's alright, angel." Pride told me, giving me a soft kiss on my forehead. "We'd better go."

"Yeah." I said as Pride helped me up and walked away, with long black things with red eyes and rows of sharp teeth followed him. They sent a small chill down my spine, but tehy didn't seem so dangerous as they disappeared along with Pride.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the hallway at the end of the day, I saw a poster for a school talent show. My heart leapt for joy as I tore off the poster and read that it was scheduled for next Monday. Since it was Friday, that gave me all weekend to practice.<p>

"Better get started." I told myself as I raced down and wondered on what I was going to do.

_**Writer's Comments**_

_**Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed anyways. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Cuts and Burns

**Since the last chapter was short, I'm combining two chapters. :). I don't own FMA or Portal.**

_**6**_

It was around midday when I decided on what I would do. Singing. "Now all that's left is to find a song." I told myself, searching for a good song on my computer. For some reason, the only songs I had downloaded were romance songs. My face twisted in disgust as I searched desperately for a song. What finally graced my eyes was the song 'Still Alive', the ending song for Portal. I sighed with relief as I played the off vocal version and began to sing. About halfway through, there was a knock on the door. I paused the music and walked over to see who it was. Turns out it was Gabe, with Pride standing right behind him. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully, hiding my surprise at seeing Pride. "What's up?"

"Selim told me you were entering the talent show." Gabe explained.

"Well that's odd," I said, taking a quick glance at Pride, who merely smiled. "Considering the fact that I never told him."

"Oh, really?" Gabe asked as he turned towards Pride, who merely shrugged.

"I have my ways." Pride said simply.

"So, what are you doing anyways?" Gabe asked, returning his attention to me.

"Sorry, Gabe." I said, smiling. "A magician never reveals her secrets." Gabe gasped.

"You're doing magic tricks!" He said. "I knew it!"

"No you didn't." I said.

"Yeah, I didn't." Gabe said with a laugh. "Just tell me!"

"No!" I said. "I don't really want to see anyone right now." With that, I closed the door and waited for at least Gabe to leave. I expected Gabe to leave, but not Pride. He would probably persist nonstop as to why I didn't want to really see anyone right now I waited for a minute until I was sure that both Pride and Gabe were gone, then I resumed practicing for the talent show in peace.

* * *

><p>That Monday afternoon, I heard the announcement that saved me from history. "Sorry guys." I said to Gabe and Pride. "Talent show. Gotta go!" I ran eagerly down the hall and got yelled at by Envy, but I didn't care; I was so excited that not even Envy could dampen my mood. When I entered the assembly hall, I saw a three of the seventh graders and Brea standing near the man that Pride addressed as 'Father'.<p>

"Hey Carol!" Brea said as I walked over.

"Hi Brea." I said.

"OK." 'Father' said. "I think that's it. Now, we'll start in a few minutes, that should give you five enough time to get ready. Lust and I will call out who's to go next and such, and all you guys have to do is perform and listen to the crowd cheering for you!" The seventh graders gasped in excitement as Brea just smiled and walked off with her two batons and some bowling pins. Juggling probably. I smiled and walked to a far off corner to I could practice 'Still Alive' in at least some peace.

Just as I had finished the song, I heard 'Father' call us backstage as Lust greeted the students filing in above the clamor of voices mixing in various conversations. 'Father' walked up onto the stage to join Lust as the entire school was seated in various grouped sections for each grade. The seventh graders, Jessica Leson, Annie Jamison, and Roger Martin, came up first. They sang a song called 'Heart of Stone' by Chris Knight. I have to admit, it was really good song. Next came Brea, just like I expected, she did some juggling, but she dropped an object a few times, which resulted in some laughter from the kindergarteners and Envy. However, Brea wasn't the kind of person to get upset about such things.

When it came my turn, the eighth graders went dead silent. I opened my mouth and began to sing, however since I had a major case of stage fright, my voice came out sounding shaky, with frequent voice cracks, making the song sound awful.

"Shut up!" A sixth grader yelled.

"Yeah!" Someone else agreed.

"You're terrible!" I heard Victoria shout.

"Wow Carol." Brea said. "And here I thought you said it was going to be great."

"Hey, bring the seventh graders back up!" I heard Envy yell. A seventh grader in the front row then grabbed his light blue pencil box and hurled it, landing smack on the front of my face.

"Shut the crap up!" the seventh grader yelled.

"Get off the stage!" Someone else yelled and hurled a binder at me, just barely missing my head as I ran off of the stage, nobody, not even Gabe or Pride, saying anything in my defense as one word and its definition and synonyms ran through my head.

"Perfidy..." The voice in my head, that sounded like GLaDOS from Portal, said. "Deceitfulness... Untrustworthiness... Betrayal... Treachery... Treason..." Such thought continued throughout my head as various objects flew past me and tears began to fill my vision. I guess I got too close to the crowd and felt the sharp edge of a pencil run across my left arm. I stopped in front of the exit to open the doors and felt a sharp slap across the back of my head. Tears finally came pouring down as I burst out the door, some kids following in pursuit.

* * *

><p>I finally managed to lose my pursuers, the seventh graders who performed in the talent show, two sixth graders, and Tavien and Julian, by escaping to my refuge at the tree by the side of the school, the very some tree where I made up and found out that Selim's real name was Pride. I sat down underneath the tree and began to cry softly until the bell rang. Since I had my backpack with me, as soon as Sloth opened the gate, I grabbed my backpack and ran all the way home.<p>

* * *

><p>I laid down on my bed crying. I can't believe that the entire school acted that way, and over some song too! I lifted my head up and looked at my computer. I walked over and saw the instrumental version in Audacity up on my computer, as if mocking me. "You." I said, glaring at the song. "You did this! You tried to kill me! But," I moved the cursor over to the delete cursor. "Now <em>I <em>will kill _you_!" I pressed the 'Delete from library and computer' option like I was deleting the song from all of existence. I then hunted for the actual song on my computer and deleted that too.

I stood back and laughed maniacally, but then abruptly stopped. Was I going crazy? Probably. I suddenly thought of a way to punish my slowly growing insanity. I reached for my old pair of sewing scissors, small, silver, and somewhat rusty, and made small, straight, bloody lines on my arms. I smiled with satisfaction as I continued making the marks until my arms were almost completely covered in small blood covered lines. I put down the scissors as I noticed how fast the time had gone.

* * *

><p>At school the next day, I wore long sleeves, despite the somewhat warm weather, to cover my marks. As I went throughout my day, whispers followed me wherever I went.<p>

"Hey Gabe." I called out as he was talking to Pride. Gabe glared at me and walked away. Pride gave me a look that said 'Sorry' and followed Gabe. I sighed as I heard Brea's voice ring out.

"Hey Cracky McVoicecrack!" She said as she, Lexi, Dystany, and Victoria gathered around me.

'Sup Crackhead!" Lexi said, giving me a similar name.

"Wow," Victoria said in fake surprise. "I never knew you did crack, Carol. Maybe that's why your singing sucks."

"Go to rehab with the rest of the bad singing druggies!" Dystany said. Voices of approval ran out from the crowd that had gathered around us. Tears began to form and Brea seemed to notice.

"Aw..." She said with fake sympathy. "You gonna sing a sad song about weed?" I couldn't take anymore.

"Shut up!" I shouted and threw a punch at Brea's face. Brea paused as everyone around gasped in surprise.

"You bitch!" She shouted and kicked me in the stomach. I kicked back, just as hard if not harder. The fight continued on as the crowd was cheering for Brea. I found an opening and dashed out as Brea took that as a surrender and laughed in triumph.

"Looks like Cracky needs to go cry to her mama, Cocaine." Brea said smugly. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to get away and punish myself for starting the fight. As soon as I was at the safety of my shelter tree, I took out the scissors from before and rolled up the left leg of my jeans and began to draw beautiful, blood covered, lines on my left leg. I stopped suddenly as a distorted voice rang out.

"Carol?" Pride asked walking over to me, his face riddled with disbelief and hurt. I quickly hid the scissors and rolled down the leg.

"You saw nothing!" I said quickly.

"Oh, Carol..." Pride sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. "Please don't hurt yourself." I softly began to cry as I pulled away and rolled up my sleeves to reveal all the scars, that now only made me feel shame. Pride's eyes widened as I got up and began to run away from him as the bell rang. I dashed out of the gate and ran all the way home. I would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if there are any errors since I wrote this at one in the morning. But this is why we have Spellcheck! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Ending

**Fait warning, this is the last chapter. I may possibly write a sequel, but don't count on it. I don't own FMA.**

_**7**_

I dreaded school that day, however, since my dad left on a business trip last night and my older sister moved out, I could have skipped if I wanted and no one would care; and that's just what I did! I got dressed in a long sleeved shirt since my cuts hadn't healed yet, grabbed some money, and raced out the door to McDonalds to treat myself to an epic breakfast instead of skipping it like I normally do, and to start off the best day ever!

As I walked to the McDonalds on the corner of my street that stretched about a mile, I heard something jingling in my pocket. I stopped and pulled out the stopwatch that Pride had given me. I guess I must've grabbed it as I headed out the door and put it in my pocket. I opened it and smiled as I read the words again.

* * *

><p>After McDonalds, I contemplated on what to do next, I had about until three p.m. to do whatever I wanted. The best part about that day was that I didn't have to face all the torment at school. I still can't believe all that fuss over a song screwed up by stage fright. It's really ridiculous to be honest. I closed the stopwatch an hung it around my neck. I gave a small smile as it landed near my heart.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while of walking around, I headed home, went upstairs to my room and began to write down all the events so far of my eighth grade year, as a book, that would only be read by my eyes. As I finished and put down my pen, I noticed it was about two-thirty. Time really flew by when I was writing. I stood up and began walking towards school. I couldn't wait to see Brea's expression when I told her I skipped. Headphones on my head and mp3 in my hand, I headed to school to see that everyone was already heading out and that Sloth had opened the gate. As I headed across the street, I saw some kids yelling at me. A voice managed to get through my headphones.<p>

"Get out of the read you retard!" It was Gabe. Hurriedly, I looked to my left and saw a bright red car, speeding and heading straight for me. I didn't have enough time, and was rammed into by the car into my side. Pain took over my body as I was flung across the street into the football field on the other side of the barbed wire fence. I saw various students crowd around me and saw Pride in the mix, his face filled with hurt, as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I awoke in my bed to my alarm clock ringing. I sat up and, surprisingly considering the fact I was just hit with a car, felt no pain whatsoever. I looked around and saw my room exactly as it was the first day I had of eighth grade. I looked down and saw the stopwatch still around my neck. I opened it and read the words again, except this time, the words were in English. I smiled; a language I could understand.<p>

_I love you_

I felt tears begin to slip down my face as I cried for what I had lost. "I love you to," I whispered softly, although it was in vain. "Pride, I love you."

_**End**_

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Welp that's it! Hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
